


Love Me Like You Do

by Robotmonkeygirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Otherwise known as the Gala fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmonkeygirl91/pseuds/Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir share a dance and something shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hello there Fandom! Here is something I've been working on for a few weeks ever since I heard the song that the title reflects (Would have only been a few days but the muses didn't want to cooperate). I couldn't get the image of Lady and Chat dancing to this song out of my head and since I can't draw I decided to write! And while it may be a little rough in places (as I had to try to work though writers block else this would never be done) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I own nothing canon, nor the song but I do own Bumblebee/Cosette and her kwami. (This is also set in a slightly off-canon universe as her miraculous is a bracelet and not the Bee Comb because she was created before we knew for sure what it was)

Marinette sat in front of a vanity in one of the many rooms of City Hall, staring at her reflection as she tried to calm her racing nerves. It had been three years since she became Ladybug and to celebrate her and Chat Noir's arrival the Mayor had decided to throw them a gala. And she couldn't believe she was doing this. This wasn't something she was used to, not in the slightest, and if hadn't been for the fact that it was being thrown in her, and Chat's, honor she wouldn't even be here. Her partners also didn't help the matter, Chat and Bumblebee being eager to come.

Speaking of Bumblebee, Marinette was eternally grateful the brunette was around to help her though this. While she loved Alya, her best friend still didn't know about her duel identity so she couldn't talk to her about this. However Bumblebee, or rather Cosette, knew who she was and the pressure of keeping a big secret. Marinette was still shocked that the young ballerina not only had known since she transferred to their school mid-year during their final year at College Dupont but had blurted it out randomly during a study session last year.

"Marinette," Came said girls voice as she came from the adjoining sitting room, "Everything's gonna be okay. Just relax."

"I'm trying but...We've never done this before. Interviews after battles are one thing but what if I mess up? What if I trip?! What if Tikki looses energy I transform back in front of everyone?! Then everyone will know and I'll have to leave Paris and live on the run to escape their ridicule! And-"

"Mari!" Cosette cried, placing her hands on her friends shoulders, "Breathe. Just breathe. It's gonna be fine. Tikki and Hunny are eating extra treats to make sure we don't turn back. Not that it matters anyway as we won't change back if we don't use our powers. And you won't mess up or trip if you just take a moment to calm down, Okay?"

Marinette took a few deep breaths, trying to get her heartrate down, "How are you not nervous about this?"

Cosette blinked before giggling, "Oh, I am! I'm just trying not to let it get to me. Plus it's not like I'm gonna be dancing in front of everyone there."

"I thought you were looking forward to the dancing?"

"If I'm asked, yeah. But I'm not just gonna go out to middle of the dance floor and start pirouetting. And there will be other people dancing too so..."

The dark haired teen patted her friends hand, "Right."

Cosette smiled at Marinette's reflection, "Don't stress so much, yeah? It's gonna be fine and we're gonna have a blast. As much as we can at a gala anyway~"  
Marinette giggled, "Right."

The young ballerina turned then to head back to other room, "I'm gonna go see how the kwami are doing, okay? No more freak outs, we've gotta transform soon." And just before she left a playful smirk came to her face, "Plus...you wouldn't want to not go and waste that dance lesson from Adrien, would you?"  
The young fashion designer felt herself blush at her friends words. She still couldn't believe that Adrien had given her a dance lesson. She sighed dreamily as she let the memory filter though her mind.  
  
                                                                                                              **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

_It had been after school and she and Cosette were standing in one of the empty art rooms, desks pushed to the side. The brunette had been trying her best to teach her fellow superhero to waltz for the big gala they had been invited too, having put the idea that they would probably have to dance while there._

_It hadn't been going well._

_"I can't do this!" Marinette whined._

_"Mari." Cosette said calmly and their kwami hovered by the stereo, "It'll be okay. Just relax and we can start again."_

_"No! Cosette, I can't do this! I can't waltz! I'm gonna make a fool of myself if I try and then everyone will know I'm just a klutz and not the incredible Ladybug they think I am! And-"_

_"Marinette!" Tikki said, cutting off her chosen as she flew over to nuzzle her cheek, "Calm down. It'll be okay. A waltz is easy."_

_"For you maybe...I'll just trip all over myself in front of everyone."_

_"If you keep thinking like that!" Cosette smiled gently at her, "But if you just believe in yourself..."_

_Marinette sighed, "Easier said than done..."_

_A knock suddenly cut through the atmosphere and the bug like kwamis hid quickly as a familiar blonde model poked his head inside the room, "Marinette? Cosette?"_

_"Hi, Adrien." The brunette chirped happily._

_"H-hi, Adrien."_

_"Hey." He smiled as he walked in and looked around the cleared space, "I was just coming from the library and heard you guys in here. What are you two doing?"_  
  
 _"Oh, Marinette was interested in learning the waltz and I've been trying to teach her."_  
  
 _"Oh? And how's it been going?"_  
  
 _"U-uh...well...Not good..."_  
  
 _He then smiled gently at her, "If you like...I could help? I know a thing or two about waltzing."_  
  
 _"That'd be great!" Cosette exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she ignored Marinette's shocked face._  
  
 _"You okay with that, Marinette?"_  
  
 _"Uh! Y-yeah! Sure."_  
  
 _He smiled gently at her and placed his bag down, "Great." He stepped closer to her before he realized how close he was getting and coughed awkwardly, "Right. Well, um...did Cosette teach you the starting position?"_  
  
 _Marinette nodded, trying to will her face not to turn bright red._  
  
 _"Okay, so, um...We hold hands here," He took her right hand and cupped her gently in his left, "And you place your other hand on my shoulder," He waited until she did so before he gently placed his free hand just under her shoulder blade, "And I place my hand here. That okay?"_  
  
 _"Yeah.." Marinette said, just a little bit breathlessly._  
  
 _He smiled at her again, "Okay. So, basic Box Step. So, when I step back with my right foot, you step forward with your left and then follow with your right." He did so and she tried to follow but stepped too far forward and stepped on his foot._  
  
 _"Sorry!"_  
  
 _"No, no. It's okay! Nothing broken. Just don't watch your feet, look at me."_  
  
 _Marinette took a deep breath before nodding and focusing on Adrien's face._  
  
 _"Alright. We'll start again." He stepped back and she followed just a little be awkwardly, "Good! Now I'll step to the right and you mirror me." They did so and Marinette let a small smile grace her face when she didn't mess up, "Alright, good, good. Now you'll step back with your right foot and I'll follow, okay?" He waited until she nodded and stepped back, following her almost seamlessly, "Now, we step to the left," They did, "And we complete the box. See?"_  
  
 _She nodded, feeling a grin forming._  
  
 _"Now, we'll try again and I'll count while we do, okay?"_  
  
 _"Okay."_  
  
 _"Alright and...One, Two, Three," He guided her forward and to the side, "One, Two, Three." And they did another box. "That's really good~"_  
  
 _"T-thanks..."_  
  
 _They practiced the step a few more times, Marinette slowly getting more confident with it and almost forgetting she was dancing with her crush. She was even surprised with herself for not floundering as much as she thought she would, for some reason it was very easy to dance with Adrien, to fall into step with him..._  
  
 _"Okay." Adrien spoke, breaking her out of her trance, "You're doing really good! Now I think we can move onto turning."_  
  
 _"Turning?"_  
  
 _"A Turning Box Step." Cosette spoke up, slightly startling her classmates for having been quiet, "You know how in movies where they spin around while waltzing? They're not just turning in a circle, they're usually doing a Turning Box Step."_  
  
 _"Oh. Well, alright." Marinette looked up at Adrien again and smiled, "I think I can try that."_  
  
 _"Great! Okay, so..."_  
  
 _He then proceeded to guide her though the step slowly, a few missteps happening before the young designer got a hold of it. Soon enough they were turning gently and Marinette was starting to feel like she was really in a movie, especially when Adrien added in spinning her under his arm. They hardly even noticed when Cosette pressed the 'Play' button on the stereo and a soft chiming music began to play. In fact, they probably would have continued (Forever sounded nice in Marinette's head) if Adrien's phone hadn't suddenly rang, interrupting the moment._  
  
 _Chuckling awkwardly, Adrien pulled back, scratching the back of his neck, "Eh-heh, sorry about that. I guess that's my cue to go."_  
  
 _"R-right." Marinette felt herself blush, "Thank you."_  
  
 _Adrien flashed her a bright smile, "No problem! You're a natural." He then bowed low, "It was a pleasure dancing with you, P-Your Majesty."_  
  
 _She giggled lightly, "The pleasure was all mine."_  
  
 _Smiling at her again and flashing a smile to Cosette, the model left the room as he pulled his phone out of his bag._  
  
                                                                                                **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**  
  
Marinette sighed softly, still lost in her memory before she began to realize her name was being called.  
  
"Marinette!" Came Tikki's voice and the heroine opened her eyes to find the sprite watching her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, Tikki."  
  
Giggling, the tiny goddess floated by her chosen's face, "It's okay, but we should transform. Chat'll be here soon."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay? We've never done something like this..."  
  
"Don't worry, Marinette! I've done formal transformations before!"  
  
"Alright." A knock was suddenly heard from the other room, causing Marinette to gasp, "Tikki, Spots On!"  
  
Meanwhile, Cosette, now transformed into Bumblebee went to open the rooms door, skirt brushing against the floor. Opening it, she was met with a grinning blonde cat boy, dark leather traded out for a dark suit, green accents tastefully edging the hems. Black gloves sans claws adorned his hands and his mask, ears and tail were ever the same.  
  
"Mademoiselle Bee," He greeted with a deep, exaggerated bow, "I am here to escort you and Mademoiselle Bug to the gala."  
  
"Why Monsieur Noir, how nice of you~!" Bumblebee replied, playing along with his overly formal mood, "Do come in for a moment. We're just about done getting ready."  
  
Nodding, the hero sashayed in, gaining a giggle from his friend. He stood there, observing the room before noting Bumblebee's appearance. The bodice of her dress was yellow with a high neckline and no sleeves. Her skirt was tiered and ruffled, alternating between yellow and black with a black sash around her waist. She wore wrist length white gloves with fuzz around her wrists and a fuzz collar from which a shear caplet fell from. Her hair was half down, the tiny bun on the back of her head decorated with more fuzz while her antenna and mask were the same as always. The last accessory she had, besides her bracelet miraculous, was a tiny golden honeycomb shaped crown.  
  
"I must say Mademoiselle Bee, that you look unbee-lieveable this evening."  
  
She giggled lightly behind her hand, "And you, Monsieur Noir, are certainly," Another giggle, "The Cat's Meow~"  
  
A groan came from the direction of the bedroom before Ladybug's annoyed voice followed, "Really? You guys can't go one night?"  
  
"Of course not, My Lady~" Chat chirped happily, "You know you love the puns."  
  
"No...No, I really do not." She sighed before coming out.  
  
And Chat felt his breath get stuck in his throat at the sight of his lady. The first thing he noticed was her hair was down and in loose ringlets, held back by a sparkling headband. Her mask hadn't changed and her dress...She looked like a Disney Princess. Her ball gown's bodice was a deep red with a scooped neckline with black pouf sleeves adorning her shoulders. The skirt fell in three parts, the lighter red underskirt, shown from the front slit in the upper skirt the same deep red as her bodice, with black gathered fabric bunched around her hips. Small spots could be seen on the skirt, mixing in with the sparkle that was either magic or sequins and black opera length gloves and a black choker completed the look.  
  
"My Lady...You look...absolutely stunning."  
  
Blue eyes blinked in surprise before smiling gently, "Behave, Kitty. ...And thank you."  
  
Grinning, Chat admired his partner for a moment longer before remembering his manners. Clearing his throat, he retook his regal air and offered his arms to the two, "Shall we, Mademoiselles? Shouldn't keep the public waiting."  
  
Bumblebee giggled before taking an arm, "We shall~"  
  
Shaking her head at the two, Ladybug took the other arm, "I guess we should."  
  
And off the three went to make a grand entrance in front of the guests and choice reporters, sharing easy and gentle banter on the way that helped calm Ladybug's lingering nerves.  
  
 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**  
  
The Gala was enjoyable for the most part, if a little boring for the three teenagers. Ladybug spent the majority of the time getting praised for her work, mostly by the mayor who tended to talk over her whenever she tried to explain her partners helped a great deal as well, and getting pulled into selfies with Chloe. Meanwhile Chat and Bumblebee worked the room, interacting with whomever felt like talking with them and answering questions from the press that had been allowed in.  
  
The most amusing part of the night for Ladybug had been watching her partners dance. The two exaggerating most of their moves but still managing to make it look elegant in a way as they weaved among the other dancers. The spotted heroine had even been asked to dance once or twice but had been pulled away by Chloe, claiming Ladybug was too good to dance with the asker, and by some other guest, who just had to have Ladybug talk with her and friends. And while she was somewhat grateful to being pulled away as she was still just a bit nervous about dancing, a small part of Ladybug wanted to get out there and twirl around.  
  
Now, after escaping both the mayor and Chloe, and talking with a few other guests, Ladybug finally had a moment to herself and was browsing the refreshments for something.   
  
Finding a simple looking cheese cube, the red clad girl picked it up by it's toothpick and popped into her mouth turning around only to find herself facing a glass of something sparkling.  
  
"Drink, My Lady?" Asked Chat, as he held the drink out to her with a her smirk.  
  
Mouth still full, the dark haired teen glared at her partner, causing him to chuckle.  
  
"It's cider, promise."  
  
Blue eyes rolled fondly as she swallowed her bite and took the proffered drink, "Thank you, Chat."  
  
"Of course~"  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they each sipped some cider, the presence of each other familiar and soothing before Chat spoke up again, "Some party, huh?"  
  
Ladybug hummed in agreement but otherwise didn't say anything, eyes scanning the room. They had been lucky so far that no one had been upset enough to become an akuma or maybe Hawkmoth just decided it wasn't worth the risk the three of them already here. Either way, her luck was giving them a nice, semi-relaxing evening for a change.  
  
"Bored, My Lady?"   
  
She giggled lightly, "Maybe a little. I'm surprised you're not. Been to one of these before?"  
  
She had meant it as a joke and was mildly surprised when he chuckled nervously and shifted his gaze to side, "Heh, something like that."  
  
"Oh." Perhaps he was more well off in his civilian life than she had thought. She didn't ask any more on it however and they fell back into observing the room.  
  
Glancing over, Chat noticed his Lady's eyes constantly being drawn to the dancefloor. He then jolted slightly with realization of something that he should have done before now.   
Placing his glass down, he returned to his playfully regal air.  
  
"My Lady, do forgive me."  
  
She blinked those bluebell eyes at him in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"I have made a horrendous mistake. I should have asked you first."  
  
"Asked me first? What are you going on about, Kitty?"  
  
He grinned and held out a hand, "Would you care to dance, My Lady?"  
  
Ladybug blinked again before glancing down for a moment. Biting back a grin, she placed her own glass down before placing her hand in his, "I'd love to, Chaton."  
  
His grin brightened and he wrapped their arms together as he led them to the dancefloor. As they weaved though the guests, Bumblebee noticed them and where they were headed and couldn't help the happy little bounce she did and she clapped her hands. She wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Hurrying over to where the music was, a mix of live and recorded, she made a request for her partners to dance to.  
  
"I should warn you." Ladybug said as they found a spot on the floor just as the last song ended, "I'm still a beginner at waltzing, so...go easy?"  
  
Chat smiled at her, "Whatever My Lady wishes." He then bowed low just before the music started, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Ladybug curtsied back, "You may."  
  
He took her into his arms gently, lacing their fingers together and placing his hand on her waist, something a little different than how Adrien had held her, just as the music started.  
  
 _You're the light, you're the night..._  
  
Chat started slowly, guiding her in a box until she was comfortable enough to start turning. Taking her minute nod as confirmation, he began leading them around, matching the current tempo of the song. And she found herself mildly impressed at how flawlessly he was able to waltz, never once faltering or stepping on her skirt. Ladybug allowed a small smile to appear as she and Chat twirled around, letting herself enjoy the moment and forget everything except herself and Chat.  
  
Chat smiled back at her, enjoying the light bell like giggle that escape her as he spun her under her arm. He couldn't believe she thought she was just a beginner, he was leading her around as if they were in a movie and she matching him just fine...or maybe that was just because they were partners and could just read each others moves. Either way, he had his Lady in his arms as he spun around them around the dance floor and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Especially as she giggled again and allowed herself to relax.  
  
 _Love me like you do, Love, love like me you do_  
  
Bumblebee sighed gently watching her partners dance along with the rest of the guests, inwardly giggling at them never noticing they were the only two on the dancefloor at the moment. She swayed to the music and hoped that something would happen between them tonight, no matter how small. She was just sighing again, the two were so blind, when she heard a familiar huff.  
  
"I don't know why Ladybug puts up with him. She's too good for a stray like that." Chloe snipped as she glared at the dancing pair.  
  
The brunette shook her head, "No, she's not."  
  
"I beg to differ. Ladybug could do sooo much better."  
  
Bumblebee sighed again but kept her smile as she watched her partners, "You just don't understand...They were made for each other."  
  
 _I'll let you set the pace...Cause I'm not thinking straight..._  
  
Ladybug was giggling again as she spun back to Chat and when she looked up at him, her eyes widened. Chat was...looking at her with such a incredibly fond and gentle look. It actually made her heart jump. Had he been looking at her like that the whole time? How had she missed it? And...it looked so much like the same look she caught flashing across Adrien's face when they had been practicing and...  
  
 _Oh._  
  
But...it couldn't be...Right?  
  
And yet...  
  
There were a lot of similarities now that she thought about it. So many in fact she was surprised she never noticed before. Chat could stand sometimes like he was just waiting to have his picture taken. She had learned just what a dork Adrien could be. She had even been able to fall into step with Adrien when he taught to her dance like they were partners when they had never done that before because...  
  
Because Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.  
  
Ladybug's heart was pounding as he spun her one last time as the song ended and bowed to her once again, kissing her hand gently. She curtsied without really noticing, her mind and heart racing. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look at him, into those green eyes she was doubly familiar with and smile and thank him for the dance. Ignoring the applause, she felt herself say something before turning and walking off, she needed some air.  
  
Finding an unlocked door, the young woman escaped onto a dark patio, letting her face fall and her panic show as she began to pace. This...This was unreal! Just what were that chances that-that-that they were the same person! And that would also mean she had been simultaneously pining after and rejecting him. She couldn't believe this!   
  
Hearing the door click open, she stopped pacing and tried not to hyperventilate when she heard his voice.  
  
"My Lady? Are you alright?"  
  
She faced forward, overlooking the small garden that sat behind the building, "Y-yeah. Just needed some fresh air."  
  
Chat hummed and stepped outside, strolling over and standing next to her. He had a feeling there was something else going on, Ladybug could be such an open book sometimes, and he would be here by her side when she decided to tell him. He couldn't quite place what it could be though, as she had come here almost as soon as they had finished dancing. Maybe he did something?  
  
"Did you enjoy the dance?" He asked, "You were splendid, by the way."  
  
Ladybug was glad for the semi-darkness as she felt herself blush, "T-thank you. And yes, I did. It was...great."  
  
Hmm, so it wasn't his dance skills...What could have made his Bugaboo upset?  
  
They stood in silence for a while, the cool night air refreshing after being inside all night. Ladybug flashed glances over at her partner, noticing more and more just how much   
  
Adrien she could see. She still couldn't believe this because it also meant that Adrien liked Ladybug and just...how could simple little Marinette compare to that?  
  
Listening to tiny questioning part of her brain, she spoke up, "Hey, Chat?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why...Why do you like me?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, he looked at her, head bowed and hands clasped together, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just...wondering. Why do you?"  
  
He let out a small disbelieving huff before looking up at the night sky, allowing a bestowed smile to grow, "Because...You're amazing and completely irresistible... You're also incredibly kind-hearted and sweet. You always do your best to save the city and then to make sure the victims are alright afterwards. You also help wherever you can, not just with akuma attacks and...yeah, you make mistakes...but you always try to fix those." Finally his face fell into another fond smile, "And...I got to watch that unsure, scared but oh so brave girl under the mask become what you are today..."  
  
Marinette felt her heart skip a beat, taking in his completely sincere words, "You...you liked that girl?"  
  
He nodded, "I do."  
  
Suddenly Chat found his arms full of a hugging Ladybug, the spotted heroine clinging tightly, "My Lady...?"  
  
She buried her face in his chest, tears prickling the backs of her eyelids, "Thank you...Adrien."  
  
She felt him tense in her arms, "Y-you know?"  
  
"I just figured it out."  
  
"A-and you're okay with that?"  
  
She gave a little half giggle, "Of course, you stupid cat. I...I've liked you ever since that day in the rain...when you gave me your umbrella."  
  
Chat's eyes widen and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "...Marinette?"  
  
He felt her nod against his chest, still hiding her face. Chat stared for a moment, remembering and placing together the two girls that held a place in his heart together before he was hugging her tightly, nose buried in her hair.   
  
"I can't believe this...My Lady and My Princess...was my very first real friend."  
  
She giggled lightly as she peaked up, "I thought that was Nino?"  
  
He shook his head as he leaned away enough to cradle her face in one of his hands, "No. You may have been wearing the spots but _you_ were my first friend."  
  
Her blue went wide before she smiled at him, something sweet and amazing. He smiled back a placed his forehead against hers. And as much as he was enjoying the moment, he had to ask his own question.  
  
"Are...are you _really_ okay with...me being me?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. I've had a crush on Adrien for a long time and recently....recently I've been feeling things for Chat so..." Here she blushed, "I'm more that okay that you're you."  
  
He grinned and pulled her into another hug, holding her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight, allowing a relieved and giddy giggle fill the air around them.  
  
"...Marinette?" He spoke gently after a moment.  
  
"Yes...Adrien?" She answered just a softly.  
  
"I....Je t'aime, My Lady."  
  
"Oh....Heee~ Je t'aime, Mon Chaton~"  
  
Unknowingly to the two, a bee themed ballerina was watching from the other side of the glass, smiling at them and relieved they had finally found each other. She gently tugged the curtain loose, allowing it to partly cover the door and give them a little privacy from the still ongoing gala. And, as she walked away, she thought to herself that night couldn't have ended better.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad it's done and quite happy with how it came out. I really hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> The badly done edit of LB's dress: http://robotmonkeygirl91.deviantart.com/art/LB-Disney-Dress-602577084


End file.
